


Night

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Night, kisses, and cuddles.Can DIA just comeback?





	Night

The door opened and Heehyun looked up from her novel, and the sight of tired and exhausted Jung Chaeyeon came to her sight.

“Hey,” she greeted. “Have you eaten dinner?” Heehyun glanced at the clock on the table beside her bed. It’s almost 11 pm. She sighed, not really surprised Chaeyeon had to stay till late for the filming but she never liked it.

“Yeah,” Chaeyeon said as she put her bag and jacket on the table. The tiredness was obvious on her face and her voice. She looks like she could faint anytime soon.

Heehyun wasn’t surprised when Chaeyeon walked to her bed, she quickly put her novel aside, and readied herself when Chaeyeon plopped herself above at her, her hands were around Heehyun’s body.

“Are you not gonna wash up first?” Heehyun chuckled, but her hand was already hugging Chaeyeon’s tiny body as the younger snuggled to her, resting her head under her chin. If Chaeyeon behaves like this, means she’s really tired.

“Later,” she heard a tired voice answered. “I don’t know if I can walk, or even stand up, anymore for now.”

Heehyun hummed and planted a kiss to the top of Chaeyeon’s head. Her hand moved to stroke and massage Chaeyeon’s back, which the younger girl sighed in approval.

“Would you mad if I don’t wash up and just go to sleep?”

“Do you like sleeping without washing up first?”

Chaeyeon didn’t want to leave the bed, leaving Heehyun and the warmth from her body. Due to the comfort and the tired in her entire body, Chaeyeon actually doesn’t mind to sleep like this, with Heehyun hugging her.

She heard a chuckle before another kiss placed on her head. “Do you need me to help you shower?”

Chaeyeon opened her eyes and looked at the leader. Her grin appeared.

“You want to help?”

She grinned wider when she saw the cheeks in front of her turned into pink.  _Even after all this time, Unnie._

“Unnie,” she pinched the pink cheeks, and satisfied with the cute yelp. “Do you think I would reject your offer, hm? I could use some help to stand up now, I’m really tired I don’t think I can’t walk to the bathroom… Of course I don’t mind you help me shower.”

“I think you’re not tired anymore,” said Heehyun deadpanned, trying her best to keep her cool and ignoring the laugh from the girl in her lap. “Go,” she patted Chaeyeon’s thigh to make her moves.

“You sure?” Chaeyeon asked again, her eyebrows wiggled playfully.

“Jung Chaeyeon.”

The offer was tempting, of course, but Heehyun held back, knowing it’s late and the younger needs to rest. If she joins her at the shower, who knows when they’ll finish. She shook her head to remove any inappropriate minds.

Chaeyeon laughed watching the conflict that showed in Heehyun’s face, but didn’t try to asking anymore. She left the room with giggles, leaving the leader who could only shake her head.

As she waited for the younger girl, Heehyun continued her reading earlier. Too absorbed in the story, she didn’t hear when Chaeyeon got back to their room 10 minutes later after her shower.

The visual smiled when she saw how Heehyun was too focused on her novel. For some reason, she likes it when Heehyun like this. Heehyun often reads a book in order to expand her vocabulary so she could write more raps and songs, and Chaeyeon always loves every song.

(They always make fun of Heehyun who likes reading books, saying it doesn’t fit Heehyun’s image, but the leader of DIA stays with her hobbies, ignoring their teasing. Chaeyeon just laughed at them.)

Usually, Chaeyeon would climb the bunk bed and go to sleep without bothering the older girl. But for tonight, she just missed Heehyun so much.

She approached Heehyun slowly on the bed, surprising the older girl when she slipped herself between the book and her body and ended it with a kiss to Heehyun.

“Chae, what are–”

“Unnie… I missed you.”

The pout was enough for Heehyun to automatically put her novel away and wrapped her arm around Chaeyeon again, inhaling how nice Chaeyeon’s smell after shower, as the younger snuggled to her and hugged her back. With her position on Heehyun’s lap, Chaeyeon didn’t waste her time to kiss the older girl who welcomed it.

“I can see you missed me so much,” said Heehyun with a grin after the kiss.

The younger girl ignored the tease and pulled her back and kissed her again.

“I feel like I rarely see you, although we live in the same dorm and sleep in the same room,” Chaeyeon said in between the kisses. Why does the older girl look so attractive tonight?

Heehyun smiled. She felt the same too. “Your filming will be finished soon so hang in there, okay? I missed you too, you know?”

“So let me kiss you as much as I want tonight,” Chaeyeon said, and before Heehyun could answer, their lips already crashed to each other again.

They kissed again, but slowly, gently, savoring every second their lips met and brushed each other. Heehyun, Chaeyeon admitted, is one great kisser, and she sighed in satisfaction when the older dominated the kiss, opened her mouth and let their tongues met inside Chaeyeon’s mouth.

Chaeyeon pulled Heehyun closer, she put her arms around Heehyun’s neck, didn’t want to end the kiss yet. And of course the leader understand her unsaid wish as she moved a bit more eager. It's hard to stop whenever they started making out, because _dear Lord_ , she could listen to Chaeyeon’s moan for the rest of her life and never gets tired of it.

They pulled away, finally, in needs of oxygen. Heehyun sighed as she rest her head beside Chaeyeon’s, listened to Chaeyeon’s panting. She could see Chaeyeon’s cheeks flushed, eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. Heehyun isn’t really different.

“I wouldn’t mind if we move to the next stage,” Chaeyeon said in between her breath as she hugged Heehyun again. “I don't wear anything inside my shirt, Unnie.”

Her soft voice and pants sounds too sexy and seductive for Heehyun. As if the temperature room increased, she felt hot. Her fingers itches as she wrapped the younger’s waist. She knows Chaeyeon said the truth, she can feel it as their bodies rubbed each other. It took a lot effort to not slip her hands under Chaeyeon’s shirt.

“Yah, you,” Heehyun chuckled at the offer. What's with Chaeyeon tonight? “You are tired, aren’t you? You should sleep, Chae.”

“But I still miss you, Unnie.”

“You can hug me all night,” Heehyun persuaded her again. As much as she enjoyed their make-out session (and the invitation to go to the next level of their session), making Chaeyeon even more tired was never be on Heehyun’s list-to-do. “But you need your rest.”

Chaeyeon whined, but she knows Heehyun was right. It wouldn’t be nice if she fall asleep in the middle of their session.

“I’ll turn off the light,” Heehyun said as she got up from the bed and walked to the light switch. As the room now turned into darkness, she walked back to the bed and returned to her earlier position, with Chaeyeon hugged her tighter than before.

“I’m sleepy, but I don’t want to sleep yet,” said Chaeyeon, making the older girl sighed. The visual of DIA can be so stubborn sometimes and it’s not a surprise anymore.

“Fine, what do you want to do?”

“Let’s talk,” Chaeyeon answered. 

“About?”

“I don’t know, anything is fine.”

“How about you tell me about your day?” Heehyun asked. “But you gotta sleep after this.”

And just like that, Chaeyeon started talking about her day, the filming she had, the staff who was so nice to her, the funny event they had on the filming site, and everything, while Heehyun listened to her closely.

“…and that’s all,” Chaeyeon said, not hesitating to cover the yawn escaping from her mouth, “Now I’m really sleepy, Unnie.”

“Then sleep,” Heehyun said as she caressed Chaeyeon’s hair. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s past midnight.”

Chaeyeon shook her head, “but I still want to talk to you,” she said, but the sleepiness was clear in her voice.

Heehyun sighed. Why is this girl so stubborn? But she didn’t really blame her. She missed her night talk with Chaeyeon too.

“I hang out with Chungha today,” she said.

“I know, I saw your IG post,” said Chaeyeon, and Heehyun felt a kiss planted on her collarbone. “Is it good? The circus you visited?”

Heehyun nodded, her hand never stop caressing Chaeyeon’s hair in attempt to make the girl in her arms sleep. Really, Chaeyeon left the dorm even before 6 am for the drama shooting and she filmed all day long and now stubbornly trying to stay awake.

“It is. I wish we could go together, though.”

The busy solo schedule was nothing new for both them but she can’t help but hope she could spend more time with Chaeyeon.

Heehyun felt Chaeyeon’s hand slipped behind her back and pulled her closer, as if it possible.

“I want to go on vacation with you, too.”

Heehyun always tells her whenever she goes with someone else, especially when she’s not with their DIA members, but it doesn’t mean Chaeyeon isn’t jealous to see those girls spend time with Heehyun.

The cute whine was melting Heehyun’s heart. She didn’t hesitate before kissing Chaeyeon’s head. “One day,” she promised. “Now, sleep, okay?”

Chaeyeon yawned one more time, before nodding. The sound of Heehyun’s heartbeat was her favorite lullaby. Not even a minute, the younger girl finally fell asleep.

Heehyun stared at the sleeping face. Tiredness was obvious on Chaeyeon’s face, but the only thing Heehyun could do to help her after a busy long day of solo schedule is to hold her and hug her in her sleep, as Chaeyeon once told her that Heehyun’s hug is the best medicine for her tiredness.

“Yeah, must be nice to go on vacation together. One day, okay, Chae?”


End file.
